FIG. 1 shows a stereoscopic display system 100, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, a processor 102 (e.g. a graphics processor, etc.) is provided which communicates with a display 108. During use of such a stereoscopic display system 100, various scene information is required to generate different images intended for viewing by a left and right eye of a viewer. Specifically, such scene information is provided to the display 108 in the form of a depth map 104 and a two-dimensional image 106. Such depth map 104 and two-dimensional image 106 together include information describing a single view of a scene.
FIG. 2 shows a view 202 of a scene 200 represented by the depth map 104 and two-dimensional image 106 of FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art. As illustrated, the view 202 involves a plurality of background objects 204, at least one of which is occluded by a foreground object 206. As shown, information describing the occluded background object 204 is omitted.
To this end, when the depth map 104 and two-dimensional image 106 are used by the display 108 to generate a first left eye image intended for a left eye (see view 208) and a second right eye image intended for a right eye (see view 210), such images are often deficient. Specifically, by virtue of the lack of information describing the occluded background object 204, artifacts are typically introduced due to the fact that such information must be estimated from the single depth map 104 and two-dimensional image 106.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.